French Kissing
by LittleLionWoman
Summary: Young Bella and Edward experiment with French Kissing. In honour of National Kissing Day. Short One Shot.


**In honor of National Kissing Day, I decided to put up this little One Shot. Actually, this happened when I was little! Except I tongue kissed my brother . . Awkward. Anyways Read & Review!**

The summer breeze pushed Bella's Hair in her face as she raced to the Cullen's house. Tripping over her feet as she ran. Bella was no older than six, yet she was very wise. She knew exactly which street the Cullens' lived on and which house was theirs. Her little feet rushed across the sidewalk, jumping over every crack; she didn't want to break her mother's back. Her wide chocolate eyes danced around the houses, looking for her second home, until finally she found it. She always knew which one was the Cullens' because she could see the distinct stripped play set in the back. She helped pick it out of course. Little Bella walked straight up to the door and did her secret knock Edward, Alice, and her came up with. Both Alice and Edward came rushing to the door, knowing it was Bella.

"Bella!" Alice yelled as her and Edward engulfed her in a hug.

"Hey guys! I got a new ballet bag, and I asked her for extra lollipops and she gave me them!" Bella said excitedly as she stuck the tiny candies in their faces.

"Here! I already ate mine," She said stating facts. The three proceeded into the music room; where all the fun instruments were kept. They sat in a circle as the two Cullen children ate their lollipops and Bella showed them her black ballet bag. Esme came in the glass room shortly after them, and Bella proudly showed Esme her bag. As Esme was inspecting the bag, Carlisle came home from work. All the kids and Esme went up to hug him, and then Esme gave Carlisle a peck on the lips. At this all the kids stuck their tongues out pretending to gag. Esme and Carlisle chuckled as they went their merry way.

"You know Emmett was telling me about kissing the other day," Little Alice said as they sat down in their circle again. Edward and Bella shared a look then glanced at Alice curiously.

"Did you know that the French have a special way of kissing?" Both Edward and Bella shook their heads, and Alice smiled, she loved knowing things. Scratch that, she loved knowing things others didn't. So, she always made it her goal to find things out so she can be in this exact position she is in right now.

"He said French kiss by touching their tongues," She said scrunching up her nose. Both Edward and Bella gained more curiosity and stared down Alice intently.

"I know, I know, it sounds crazy, but it's true! Because Rosalie confirmed it!" declared Alice. Edward and Bella know that if Rosalie says something, it _has_ to be true. So now they were awestricken as they talked to Alice about this _French_ kissing.

Alice grinned as she came up with a plan.

"I think someone should try out this _French_ kiss thing. It seems silly, I know. But, maybe it's not when someone actually_ does_ it. But what two people that we know could do this?" Alice asked the plan still fresh in her mind, " Oh! Why don't you tongue kiss Bella!" Alice exclaimed as she pointed at Edward. Both Edward and Bella scrunched up their noses and blushed.

"Alice why don't you kiss someone? Maybe we could call Jasper over," Bella trailed on knowing that Alice had a crush on Jasper. It was quite obvious or else Bella wouldn't have picked it up.

"No, Jazz is in Texas for the week, and, and" She struggled looking for more excuses to strengthen her argument.

"Alice! Come on honey! You have your piano lesson starting in five minutes! We can't be late again!" Esme's voice rung through out the house. As Alice rushed up.

"See, told you! I have to go anyway, but wait till I get back to do it! I wanna watch!" Alice yelled, as she left for the warmed up car in their driveway. Bella looked at Edward and blushed. Edward looked at Bella's blush and chuckled.

"What do you think it feels like?" Edward asked Bella curiously. He was really wondering what this whole kissing thing was about. Almost everyone around him kisses, and his parent's kiss him every night. Now he knows the French kiss also.

"I don't know, but it looks slimy and wet," Bella said as she plopped down next to Edward. Both the children just sat there thinking about kissing until finally.

"You wanna try it?" Bella asked quietly as she pushed her brown locks to one shoulder. Bella always thought that French things were cool, French fries, French braids, French bread, why not French kissing?

"Okay," Edward said as he stuck his tongue out, and Bella followed suit. The very tips of their tiny pink tongues touched, and they both squirmed back from the feeling.

"Ewwwwwww," Bella screamed as she threw a pillow at Edward.

"That was just weird," Edward said thinking. He didn't think it was gross like little Bella, but he thought it was strange. He has never seen anyone kiss that way ever. Maybe they did it wrong, but still it just seems weird.

"Wanna go steal some cookies," Edward asked already forgetting about the whole French kiss.

"Sure," Bella grinned showing her missing teeth and they sped off to the cookie filled kitchen.


End file.
